


Allison Argent: Werewolf, Hunter

by BelaNekra



Series: Teen Wolf AU Image Edits [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Werewolf Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaNekra/pseuds/BelaNekra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent is too BAMF let herself die from a little stab wound. She's still got people to protect and a family to lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allison Argent: Werewolf, Hunter

Though the blade sinks deep, she doesn’t die at the hands of the Oni. She refuses to leave her father and her best friend to mourn her death, refuses to leave her friends and her home unprotected, and her clan without a leader. Whoever thought a werewolf couldn’t also be the matriarch of powerful hunting family never met _her_. Allison Argent is alive and stronger than ever. When she opens her glowing golden eyes and lets out a fierce growl, the Nogitsune, for the first time in a very long time, knows what it is to be afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
